


Soul meets body.

by PurpleAgo



Category: LaHuésped, Operación Triunfo (TV), Ot2017 - Fandom, thehost
Genre: M/M, TheHost - Freeform, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Almas y humanos compiten por la Tierra.¿Quién se la merece más?





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/gifts).



RAOUL

Las almas no tenían la textura que él había imaginado. 

Las esperaba resbaladizas, pero aquella especie de tentáculos alargados parecían ajustarse a sus manos. Ocupaban cada espacio. 

Cada espacio de su mano, igual que habían ocupado cada espacio de la Tierra. 

Quiso suspirar ante aquel pensamiento. 

Quiso soltar el "alma", estrellarla contra el suelo. 

Salir de allí. 

Pero no pudo, claro. 

El alma, no la que tenía en la mano, si no la que estaba usurpando su cuerpo, sonrió con sus propios labios y Raoul quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras. 

Pero no pudo. 


	2. Un nuevo lugar.

AMAIA

Amaia aún no ha despertado. 

Puede reconocer ese estado de letargo; las articulaciones inmóviles, como dormidas, los pensamientos fluyendo despacio hasta conectar unos con otros, hasta transformarse en algo coherente. 

Le gusta. 

A diferencia de los demás, que esperan impacientes el momento en el que la vida explote dentro de ellos, en un nuevo cuerpo, a ella le gusta ese tiempo infinito, que parece doblarse y estirarse continuamente, en el que no es nada, nada más que Amaia.

Amaia en esencia, Amaia, en la más pura de las formas. 

Sí, le gusta. 

Porque, después de tantas vidas, no sentir nada durante un tiempo supone un descanso. 

La ira y la tristeza suelen acumularse en ella, como si fuera un recipiente. 

A veces cree que es un castigo. 

Que igual que las almas invaden cuerpos y mundos nuevos, las sensaciones la destrozan por dentro, demasiado intensas, hasta que parece que ocupan más que ella. Como si no fuera un recipiente adecuado. 

Pero es un ciclo, así que siempre llega el letargo. 

 

_Y caigo rendida,_

_se cierra mi día,_

_no doy para más_.

 

_Con los brazos arriba,_

_en plan despedida,_

_os digo:_

_Adiós._

 

Le gusta flotar.

No sentir y no ver. 

No moverse. 

Flotar en un tiempo infinito en el que no hay dolor, en el que todo va despacio, a un ritmo que parece ser el suyo propio. 

Pero, de repente, el letargo acaba. 

Siente un tirón, un desgarro. 

Y la vida empieza, o acaba, de nuevo. 

 

_Un nuevo lugar,_

_donde hay cuatro paredes_

_que no sé dónde están._

_Os veo mirar_

_a través del cristal,_

_me da un poco de miedo._


	3. Chapter 3

AGONEY

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. 

 

Estaba realmente impaciente por abrirlos. 

 

Hay demasiados estímulos que asimilar. 

 

La luz. 

 

Las paredes. 

 

El techo metálico. 

 

Vuelve a cerrarlos.

 

Una persona que susurra. ¿Otro alma? 

 

Inhala, como acto reflejo de la vida. 

 

Retiene el aire en los pulmones, que se hinchan hasta que le provoca cierto dolor en el pecho. 

 

Y el aire escapa solo, poco a poco, por la que cree que es su boca. 

 

Sus nociones de anatomía son realmente básicas, se supone que sus clases empezarán en cuanto despierte y se acomode al nuevo cuerpo. 

 

Levanta las manos, hasta que las tiene delante de los ojos. Son pequeñas.

 

La voz vuelve a susurrar. Gira la cabeza. Demasiado rápido; su visión tiembla ligeramente. 

 

Intenta hablar, de nuevo por instinto, y sale un gruñido de lo que se supone que es su garganta. 

 

-No tenga prisa. Al principio es complicado- la voz pertenece a una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo recogido en un moño y expresión afable, que le recuerda inmediatamente a otras vidas, a otros mundos. Es una sanadora.- ¿Nota algo raro, nota... algún Otro?

 

 _Otros._ Así es como les llamaban. A Agoney le parecía algo cruel llamar así a sus cuerpos huéspedes; al fin y al cabo, los otros, los que invadían y parasitaban, eran ellos. 

 

-Creo que no- responde en un débil hilo de voz, que, tras unos segundos, reconoce que es la suya propia. Es aguda, pero al mismo tiempo tiene eso que tienen casi todas las voces graves, invita a detenerse en ella, es ciertamente acogedora. 

 

 _Gracias._ Murmura, mentalmente, a alguien que, en realidad, debería haberse ido. 

 

No hay respuesta. 

 

-Soy un hombre, ¿verdad?- Sabe que para los humanos el género es algo importante, así que quiere conocer la respuesta. 

 

-Sí, ¿es eso lo que pidió?

 

-En realidad, no especifiqué un género- A Agoney siempre le ha dado igual, desde hace muchas vidas. Es su nombre lo único que permanece, el cascarón en el que lo haga le es indistinto. 

 

-Ya puede levantarse- la mujer le agarra el antebrazo y le indica con la otra mano que se incorpore. 

 

Agoney se ayuda de su agarre y consigue quedarse sentado sobre la camilla. 

 

-Y ahora de pie.

 

Se impulsa hacia delante y consigue equilibrarse apoyándose en la camilla de nuevo. 

 

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba- murmura, sorprendido. 

 

-Ah, sí, los humanos son fáciles de manejar- la sanadora observa cada movimiento que hace, por si tiene que ayudarle en algún momento. 

 

-Un pie delante de otro y...- Agoney logra empezar a caminar pero, en cuanto se suelta, pierde el equilibrio y está a punto de caerse. 

 

-Tiene que ir más despacio- vuelve a ayudarle a sentarse sobre la camilla y esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Puede quedarse aquí durante un rato mientras hacemos oficial su ingreso y le proporcionamos una habitación. 

 

-Está bien, la esperaré aquí. 

 

-Ahora mismo vuelvo- la sanadora camina hacia la salida y, cuando ya ha agarrado el pomo de la puerta, se señala la cabeza y vuelve a preguntar-: ¿seguro que va todo bien ahí dentro?

 

La pregunta queda en el aire y es como un pequeño interruptor que, de repente, se acciona.

 

_Eh. Puto gilipollas._

 

Agoney está a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. 

 

_¿Qué pasa, no esperabas visita? Pues mira, yo tampoco._

 

-Sí, sí, todo va bien. 


	4. Hay algo en mí.

La han descrito muchas veces. La palabra predominante ha sido "fuerza".

Su fuerza es lo que la caracteriza. 

De su fuerza se deriva su constancia, su perseverancia, su tozudez. Eso es lo que le ha permitido cumplir sus sueños. Y eso es también lo que le ha permitido aguantar tanto tiempo. 

Ha protegido a sus seres queridos con la ferocidad que la situación requería. 

Ha escapado, varias veces. 

Ha sobrevivido. 

Porque es una leona, y las leonas sobreviven. 

Las leonas protegen y luchan, hasta el final. 

Llegara cuando llegara, el final siempre le parecería demasiado pronto. 

Pero el final no tiene por qué ser definitivo. 

Eso es lo que descubre cuando despierta. 

 

Un despertar muy diferente a todos los demás. 

Un despertar sin Sol, un despertar en el que su piel no está en contacto con las sábanas, en el que su olor no lo impregna todo. 

Tiene ganas de abrir los ojos, de alcanzar la mesilla casi a ciegas y colocarse sus anillos en las manos. 

Y de acariciar a su gata, que estará acurrucada a los pies de la cama. 

 

Miriam despierta. 

Y, cuando despierta, no hay nada. 

Trata de moverse, pero su cerebro parece no responderle. 

Y, entonces, lo entiende. 

Lo entiende porque se lo ha imaginado millones de veces. 

Porque ese despertar es distinto a todos los demás, excepto en una cosa. 

El miedo. 

El miedo se ha vuelto tan natural como abrir los ojos. 

El miedo, precisamente, a no volver a abrirlos. 

El miedo a que la capturen y que un alma tome su cuerpo. 

Y que todo se acabe, que Miriam se acabe. 

 

_¿De qué me sirve la fuerza si no puedo usarla?_

 

Sólo que sí puede. 

Algunos mueren, unos pocos permanecen. 

Y Miriam no piensa desaprovechar esa oportunidad. 

 

_Soy más fuerte que tú._

Lo piensa. 

_Soy más fuerte que tú._

Se lo repite. 

_Soy más fuerte que tú._

Y sonríe.

 

_Voy a hacerte imposible que vivas en mi cuerpo._

Quiere conocerla, conocer al "alma" que está usurpando su piel. 

_¡DESPIÉRTATE!_

Grita. 

_¡DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

Gruñe. 

Y la arañaría, si pudiera. 

Sus ojos se abren. 

Ahora las dos están despiertas.

_Cuánto has tardado._

 

 

_Hay algo en mí_

_que no van a quitarme._

_Soy mujer,_

_no pertenezco a nadie._

_Aún sigo aquí,_

_dispuesta a levantarme,_

_puedo ser quien quiera imaginarme._


	5. Shadow of the wind.

Lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo, pero no sabría cuantificarlo. 

La boca seca y rigidez en las extremidades. 

Los párpados pesados. 

Se parece mucho a una resaca tras una noche en la que se ha pasado con la bebida o a cuando te quedas dormido en el sillón. 

Se siente en el límite entre el sueño y la vigilia, un límite muy estrecho que está preparado para atravesar. 

Sólo que no lo hace. 

Y, como si fueran retazos de una pesadilla, le vienen a la mente imágenes de los dos últimos años. 

La invasión comenzó con lentitud, con paciencia, algo que Raoul sabría después que caracterizaba a aquella especie. Una paciencia sin límite que les había llevado a su planeta.

Recuerda estar viendo la televisión mientras comía con su hermano. Le llamó la atención un titular sobre una nueva variedad de albinismo ocular, que causaba la aparición de una circunferencia brillante en el iris. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia. 

Así se dio cuenta, tiempo después, de que era una pesadilla de las malas. 

De las que empiezan y no sabes distinguir de un sueño. 

Y luego, se va haciendo cada vez peor. 

Hasta que no puedes escapar y te engulle. 

Al principio, todo parecía ir incluso mejor. 

Las tasas de delincuencia descendieron considerablemente. 

El presidente de Estados Unidos se mostró dispuesto, repentinamente, a firmar acuerdos contra el cambio climático de los que su país nunca había sido partícipe. 

Pero también había cada vez más noticias de secuestros, de desapariciones. 

El miedo no se instaló por completo en su familia hasta que les tocó vivirlo en primera persona. 

Supieron que su vida iba a cambiar por completo, que tenían que huir. 

Habían dejado de estar en la cúspide de la pirámide para convertirse en presas. 

Raoul intenta despertarse, pero no puede. 

Y tampoco debería. 

_No quiero despertar._

Lo último que pensó fue un deseo. 

Pero los deseos dejaron de cumplirse cuando ellos llegaron. 

 

El viento en la piel. 

No el viento de su casa, el de las playas, ligero y húmedo. 

Ni el del centro de Barcelona, cargado, denso, casi siempre cálido.

El que recordaba Raoul era de un tipo distinto, para nada amable. 

Era un viento veloz, cortante, uno que no sólo te acaricia el pelo o el rostro, te atraviesa entero. 

Es el tipo de viento que te hace sentir vivo por última vez. 

De la cabeza a los pies, justo antes de caer. 

El viento, cuando se tiró del balcón para suicidarse. 

Viento, por todas partes. 

Y, sin embargo, siente que se ahoga. 

 

Nunca ha sufrido parálisis del sueño, pero está convencido de que debe parecerse bastante a lo que está viviendo. 

Intenta hacer memoria de lo que ocurre: la persona está cognitivamente despierta, escucha, ve. Sin embargo, el cerebro y el cuerpo se descoordinan y la persona tiene paralizada prácticamente toda la musculatura voluntaria, por lo que no puede moverse. Los episodios son angustiosos para quien los sufre. 

Ojalá tuviera parálisis del sueño. 

Sus párpados se abren solos, sin que él se lo ordene. 

Su pecho se hincha, sus manos se posicionan delante de sus ojos. 

Escucha la conversación entre la mujer y él, el alma que ahora hay en su cuerpo. 

En su interior ese pensamiento se vería acompañado de un nudo en el pecho, de la respiración agitada, de las mejillas sonrosadas por la rabia. 

Pero ya ni su pecho, ni sus pulmones, ni sus mejillas son suyas. 

_¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

Y justo cuando él se hace esa pregunta oye a la mujer devolverle una respuesta en forma de otra pregunta. 

"¿Nota algo raro, algún Otro?"

Algún Otro... 

Supone que eso es él.

Un Otro. 

Un Otro. 

Un Otro. 

Su cuerpo se mueve sin su consentimiento y, si se concentra, puede escuchar pensamientos ajenos dentro de su propio cerebro. 

¿Y él es el Otro?

Raoul no puede creérselo. 

No puede creerse que sean tan egocéntricos para denominarles así. 

A él y a los demás. 

Porque si él, que no tiene nada de especial, se ha quedado, tiene que haber más. 

Quizá el parásito también pueda escucharle si se concentra. 

O si se enfurece lo suficiente. 

La rabia ha funcionado para que le escuchen otras veces. 

 _Eh. Puto gilipollas._  

Nota su sorpresa. 

El pulso acelerado en sus propias muñecas. 

_¿Qué pasa, no esperabas visita? Pues mira, yo tampoco._


End file.
